Illyria vs Smallville
by BrittMackenzie
Summary: Illyria meets Clark Kent. Who will come out victorious? Chapter 5 important author's note pelase read.
1. Default Chapter

"I am Illyria, god-king of the primordium."

As Illyria stared into the barn loft on the Kent

Farm, several thoughts passed through her mind, "I am

Illyria. I have been restored to my former grace, and

now, I will rule the world once again!" Peering into

the darkness, Illyria finally sees Clark Kent. She

whispered in a cold, dark and strangely seductive

voice, "Excellent."

She did not even feel the cold wind through her

skintight crimson armor, and her dark brown and blue

streaked hair danced softly in the air. Her skin had

hardened into a shell that not even bullets, or

anything for that matter, could ever hope to

penetrate. Her punches could easily obliterate

mountains. Her speed could never hope to be rivaled.

Her fighting techniques were archaic, but she was

several millions of years old. She was one of the Old

Ones, a race of ancient demons that each had the power

equivalent to a nuclear weapon, and she was once king

of them all. She was there when life was just

beginning on earth. She walked through dimensions like

one strolls through a park today. Being an Old One,

Illyria did not die the way normal humans do; an Old

One's essence was sealed inside a sarcophagus and

sealed inside the Deeper Well. However, after several

million years, Illyria's sarcophagus disappeared from

the well. When Illyria was released from its

sarcophagus, it infected a poor girl named Winifred

Burkle. Illyria consumed everything about the girl;

her body, mind, and her soul. Then, Illyria met a

human like one she had never known, or cared to know.

His name was Wesley, and she actually loved him, or as

close Illyria could ever come to love. However,

tragedy struck, Wesley had to suck away Illyria's

power using a machine because her demon essence could

not maintain a fusion with a human body. If she had

not had her power sucked away, Illyria would have

self-destructed. With her power drained and gone,

Illyria was merely a shell of her former glory.

Illyria tried to make herself useful, however. She

fought alongside Angel and Wesley until the end.

However, she had not died. Every creature she ever

knew was dead, except her. She had found a dimensional

portal leading directly to the Senior Partners

themselves. Once inside their lair, she fought the

Wolf, Ram, and Hart, and she was victorious. She

absorbed their ancient power, well, to her, it wasn't

that ancient. With her new power, Illyria decided to

keep her human form; however, this time she wouldn't

be falling apart at the seams. She made a successful,

and lasting, fusion with her demon essence and human

body. Meanwhile, she was already contemplating

bringing her companions back from the dead. However,

she needed an even greater power boost for this to be

achieved; she needed the earth itself. So, Illyria

opened a dimensional portal back to earth and began to

contemplate how to go about taking over the

world...again. However, there was a problem, a human, no

not human, an alien. She sensed this creature's power

from hundreds of miles away. He had some power, but

nothing that could ever hope to match Illyria's. So,

she teleported directly to the creature's residence,

and she stared, her very large light blue pupils

analyzing every detail, into the creature's barn loft

in Smallville, Kansas.


	2. Illyria's first day of school

Disclaimer same as chapter one

thank you to Matt and Tom-Welling1390 hope you like this chapter, well on with the story

Chapter 2: Illyria's First Day of School.

Illyria waited until the sun began to touch the

horizon. Then, Illyria thought, "Time to play."

Illyria ran to the entrance of Smallville High. She

looked at the two doors and phased through them. After

a few short moments, Illyria entered the dark front

office and turned on the computer. Quickly finding

what she wanted, she entered the name, Winifred

Burkle, and the schedule she wanted, the same schedule

as Clark Kent. Through with the computer, she heard

the footsteps of the janitor where right outside the

office door. When the janitor opened the door, he

found nothing out of the ordinary. Illyria phased out

of the building and changed her appearance to that of

a teenage Winifred "Fred" Burkle. The blue streaks in

her hair became dark brown, her very large light blue

pupils also became a dark brown. The blue in her skin

became pale and wrinkle free. After this had happened,

she waited outside the school for the attendance clerk

to arrive.

Inside the attendance office, Illyria analyzed the

movements of the attendance clerk, Ms. Claiborne.

"Now, we have your record on file, and now all we

need is a parents signature on for you enrollment at

Smallville High to be complete," said Ms. Claiborne in

a rushed voice.

Illyria responded, "Um, I thought my parents had

already signed the forms, perhaps it is that big

folder right there." While Ms. Claiborne looked inside

the folder, Illyria waved her hand to make the forms,

with the parent signature, appear.

"Ah yes, here they are, sorry." She sounded anything

but.

"That's al' right," said Illyria in a Texan accent.

"I understand how all of those forms can get mixed up.

I have to move a lot nowadays." Ms. Claiborne was less

than amused.

"Well," began the dark haired clerk, "Your first

class is gym, ask someone around here where that is.

Now, I have things to do."

Illyria rose to leave the small, and cramped, office

and said in a perky voice, "Thanks for your help."

After leaving the office, Illyria thought, "Insolent

worm, she could not even be put on a smile for her

soon to be god-king."

Illyria made her way to the gymnasium easily and made

her way to the girls' locker room. Inside, she changed

into her gym clothes and bumped into Lana Lang.

"Sorry, I am so clumsy," said Illyria.

"Oh, no, I am the one to be sorry," Lana replied, "I

wasn't looking. Um, I haven't seen you around. Are you

a new student?"

"Oh, yeah. I moved here from good ol' Texas," Illyria

giggled and thought.

Lana laughed nervously, "Well, ok, I am glad you

aren't hurt. I guess I'll see you around then?"

Illyria replied, "You betcha. By the way, what are we

playing today?"

Lana answered, "Dodge ball."

Illyria already sensed she had already made enemies,

specifically the cheerleaders, from that little

encounter, "Good," she thought, "I will enjoy

mutilating their pretty human faces."


	3. Gym class angst

Disclaimer same as chapter one

a/n thanks to Tom-Welling1390 and aqualad90 for reviewing enjoy ch.3

Chapter 3: Gym Class Angst

Once outside the locker room, she found herself being

given dirty looks by virtually everyone, including

Clark. Illyria thought, "Very well, let the bloodbath

begin."

However, Illyria saw that she was one of only five

human females on her side of the court, while the

other side had fifteen, "I am displeased," Illyria

began thinking, "I thought there would be more

competition." Meanwhile, all of the human males went

outside the gym. After seeing Clark leave, Illyria saw

some of the cheerleaders whispering to each other, and

she decided to eavesdrop. One of them, the leader she

presumed, said, "Come on, get everyone out but her,

then we will giver her everything we got." "Worthless

toads," Illyria whispered.

Once the dodge ball round began, Illyria saw the rest

of her teammates were easily defeated.

The leader of that females said, "Come on, give up.

We have already won." She chuckled

Illyria responded, "Oh no, that's ok. I have been in

much tougher situations." Then she thought, "Try

bringing down a thousand demon army single handedly."

She saw the first ball heading directly for her head.

That was too easy. Illyria merely caught the ball.

Then she saw many more balls heading her direction,

and she snatched one more out of the air and began

using them to deflect the others that were heading

toward any part of her body. Illyria heard some "wows"

and "ahs" from the females. All of the balls were now

on her side of the court, and she began running and

throwing the balls fast, and hard, toward all of the

females' faces, and each of the balls connected with

their target, including Lana. All of the females on

the opposite side were in pain and bleeding from the

nose. She heard some nasty words uttered, but she only

smirked. In a very chipper tone she said, "Sorry

y'all! I guess I don't know my own strength." Then she

began to giggle. "I cannot take much more of this

ridiculousness." Illyria thought regarding her

behavior.

Illyria went back inside the locker room to change

into her school clothes when she caught a glimpse of

the carnage she had left. Everyone still had bloody

noses. She smirked once again. However, all of the

cheerleaders were telling their boyfriends what had

happened, and Illyria sensed that each of their body

temperatures were rising from rage. "I see I will have

to castrate several of the human males this

afternoon." Illyria thought. At her locker, Illyria

saw she was not alone, Lana was waiting for her there.

"Um, hi. Sorry about your nose." Illyria said in

monotone.

"Oh yeah, it happens. I was just wondering, where did

get that much strength?"

Illyria knew this wasn't what Lana wanted to ask,

"Come on, ask me what you want to ask me."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Just a little bit," Illyria giggled.

"Ok, I just want to know if you could help me this

afternoon, being the strong woman you are. I have been

trying to move this rock in some Indian caves, but

they are just too big."

"Why not ask one of the guys? Like that Clark guy I

have seen you talking to seems to be all muscly."

"Oh, believe me, you don't want to owe him any

favors." Lana said.

"Ok, but I will meet you outside the school entrance

when school is out, is that ok?"

"Uh, sure." Lana answered

"Great, now I guess we have to get dressed." Illyria

laughed.


End file.
